When Twilight Meets Torchwood
by freogirl1989
Summary: When one of the Cullens lose control at a local mall, who do you think turns up? And what happens when Torchwood finds out what the Cullens are? FYI: Not really good at summaries LOL!


My friend had to write a story for English and she wanted to write something about Torchwood but she got a little stuck, so both of us worked together on this and we're thinking of doing more of it, expanding on a few things. If anyone has any ideas for plotlines feel free to PM me, if we use them we'll be sure to give you credit.

**When Twilight Meets Torchwood**

It all happened once upon a time, in a far away land…..well not really that far way, but you get the idea.

In the small town of Forks, lived the Cullen's who are very unusual family. A family that is unlike any other, but little did they know, how unusual things were really going to get…well for some of them at least.

The Cullen's are a coven, a family of 7, two parents, Carlisle and Esme, two sisters Alice and Rosalie, three brothers Edward, Emmett and Jasper and the honorary Cullen and Edwards human mate Bella. But unlike a normal family they're not normal people. They're family has been slowly growing over centuries, in all different places and all different times. They are vampires, though not your average human blood suckers, instead the Cullen's only drink blood that comes from animals.

**BPOV** (_Bella's point of view_)

_I can't believe that I'm going a holiday with my Greek vampire god of a boyfriend and two of his siblings Jasper and Alice, to the somewhat magical, but rainy city of Cardiff._ _Even though I know unfortunately thanks to Alice our first stop in Cardiff is going to be the Mall_…..

TORCHWOOD, Cardiff

_Entering the Hub_

Torchwood; Outside the government, beyond the police; fighting for the future on behalf of the human race. The twenty first century is when everything changes, and Torchwood is ready!

The team of five that are consistently saving the world are, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones.

**JPOV** (_Jack's point of view_)

"Hey everyone there's been a disturbance at the mall, something about a wild half human looking creature with fangs", I announced to the team. "What like a vampire" Gwen asked. I smirked and said, "Something like that, Tosh I want you to stay here and check all the rift activity from the last two weeks, while the rest of us head to the mall to investigate.

_Meanwhile at the mall..._

"Calm down Jasper" scream Alice and Edward, while trying to hold Jasper down, with Bella looking on in shock.

**BPOV**

I only rang the police because the owner asked me to while she tended to her injured staff member. While I described the incident to the police, who said they were sending their Special Ops squad to deal with it, I was also being glared at by Edward with that 'I-love-you-but-if-you've-done-what-I-think-you've-done-I-won't-be-very-happy-with-you' look.

**APOV** (_Alice's point of view_)  
While I was helping Edward hold Jasper back I was struck with a vision.

_It was a group of 4 people, 3 guys and a girl with a set of eyes that reminded me of Bella's chocolate orbs. The guy in front that seemed to be the leader, wearing a military style greatcoat and with what seemed like a fit body and a set of piercing blue eyes. The female who was standing on the leader's left side, seemed to be connected to the leader in a way similar to how Bella and Edward were before they got their acts together. The guy on the left of the girl wore a three-piece suit and looked be very proper but the look in his eyes gave me the impression that you wouldn't want to mess with him or his team. Last of all, the man on the leader's far right had untamed look about him but I got the feeling underneath the rugged exterior there was a sensitive part of him waiting to be unleashed. This group of people were heading towards a large building which looked remarkable like the mall we were currently in, this must be the special ops team Bella's call got referred to._  
Then my vision ended with me wondering how I was going to tell Jasper that he wasn't the hottest guy in the mall anymore. I knew if I had blood flow I would probably be blushing right now.

_Torchwood arrives at the mall..._

"Guys get in formation and follow me," I told the team as we got out of the SUV and headed towards the entrance of the mall. "The disturbance was seen in front of the mall newsagent, the police forwarded the call onto us after a customer called it in after one of the workers cut themselves while putting stock on the shelf and then a male customer went a little nuts, so that is why we are here," I outlined to the team as we arrived at the newsagent in question.

When the team and I entered the newsagent I was first struck by two particular females that were near the 'crazy' creature. One was helping a quite fetching young man with shiny bronze hair, hold back the creature, she had jet black, pixie hair with a stunningly pale complexion, that seemed to match both the creature's complexion as well as the handsome young man's. The other female was a bit further away from the creature but I could tell she was involved with them by the way that she looked at the bronze haired god, she had brown hair with stunning brown eyes that reminded me of Gwen's big brown doe eyes that I love.

After I finished admiring the group I realised that I was still standing in the doorway of the newsagent and the team was waiting for some instructions as to what they were supposed to be doing.

**APOV**

Soon after I had my vision of the strangely attractive leader and his team I heard the door open and the welcoming bell ring. I look up and saw the people from my vision, the leader and the woman seemed to be connected way deeper than I originally thought, the energy between them was palpable, but they didn't seem to acknowledge it. All of a sudden the handsome leader spoke, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and we are Torchwood. This is Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and Owen Harper; I believe you've been expecting us."

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
